


Baseball

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baseball, Catch, Humor, Law, Maybe a little OOC, Nelson and murdock firm, Paperwork, Quick Fanfic, Sarcasm, Snark, blind, matts incredible hearing, mentions of college era, paperweight, smug matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy always wanted someome to watch baseball with him and play a bit in college. That ended upon meeting matt and the dream was gone. Years later it's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball

One of the things foggy had really looked forward to in a college roommate was having someone to play catch with. He had been a huge baseball fan ever since he was a little boy. When he had met matt that plan had dissolved. Now years later he's decided that it's not important and just moved on but his dream was reawakened. 

***********************************************************************************************************

"Mattie can you come and look at this?" Foggy called and ran a hand over his eyes. He was sure that his brain was going to leak out and land with a splat on the floor if he stared at the tiny print any longer. It may have been dramatic but he felt the situation deserved it. 

"Nope" matt smirked and leaned out from his desk. Sometimes foggy hated that smirk so much. 

"Ha ha hilarious. Can you come and feel this or hear the difference between the letters? Whatever it is you do." 

"Sure I'll come do whatever I do." Matt transformed the smirk into a grin. His portion of the case was complete and he had been gloating all day. This was just the icing on his way too smug cake. 

Matt got up and strode over to foggy and slid down into one of their extra plastic chair. He tapped out a soft rhythm on the wooden desk. Foggy hissed through his teeth at the sound. Matt stopped abruptly. 

"Wow foggy, here let me feel. Wait is it glossy?" Foggy gave it a quick check and handed it to matt. 

"Im taking that as a no" Matt ran his fingertips over the page. "Check paragraph 7" 

"I already did." 

"We'll check it again then." Foggy was an easy going guy but the two pages and matt were more annoying then bees. He picked up a paperweight and gently tossed it at Matt's chest It wouldn't have hurt him any but he was stuttering apologies even as it flew. 

"Im so sorry matt, are you alright? Mattie I'm sorry, sorry, sor-" his frantic stream was instantly stopped when he saw the little blue whale clutched in matts fingers. 

"Well foggy I found your breaking point. I'll never say paragraph 7 again." He said whispering paragraph and seven flinging his hands up in mock surrender after. 

"How did you?" Foggy muttered still thoroughly shocked. 

"Foggy I can hear the whatever this is sailing though the air. Everything makes noise." Matt smiled and tossed the paperweight back. 

"You could do this the entire time and you never told me?" Foggy shifted form surprised annoyance to child excitement. "Wait can you actually play catch?" 

Matt nodded and caught the whale again. "Maybe we don't use glass though? How about that baseball in your desk?" 

"You knew about that?" 

"Well it rolls around and you love baseball so I made an intuitive leap." Matt set the whale back on its respective stack of papers. 

"Matt you don't know how long I've wanted to ask this but can we play catch?" Foggy smiled hard. 

"Yeah and I do know exactly how long. I overheard you telling one of your friends about me and about baseball." 

"Aww sorry bout that Mattie." Foggy honestly felt bad. 

"We can fix it right now with catch?" Matt pointed to the desk drawer. 

Foggy pulled it out and realized that maybe his dream of playing baseball with a roommate wasn't quite over yet.


End file.
